1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating unit for a production plant and to a method for operating an operating unit for a production plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known from the prior art are production plants such as, for example, product processing plants or printing product processing plants. These are highly complex and spacious plants which, depending on the application, are often arranged in a plurality of buildings and rooms. Operating production plants is carried out by at least one user and at least one operating unit. Users have different tasks. Operating units can be provided for a plant supervisor or “administrator”, which operating units allow a comprehensive operation of the production plant. Operating units for “service persons” can be provided which merely enable starting and stopping of certain plant sections so as to be able to carry out service work. Operating units for “machine operators” can be provided which, for example, enable adjusting of production speeds.
Maintaining operating units for different tasks requires significant configuration expenditures. If new operating functions are made available, for example by adding new operating modules to the operating unit, significant configuration expenditures are necessary again to appropriately adjust all operating units.